The Demons Charge
by ajoy3
Summary: For decades no human has dared to cross into his territory- the great wood that creates the barrier between the human world and his, Lord Sesshomaru's. One woman brave or mad, he does not know, is driven into his forest, disturbing the peaceful existence he knew. She is just an ordinary human; Yet why can't the demon leave Rin alone? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Lord Sesshomaru leaned back into the thick furs that covered his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed.

It had been a day.

True, there had been no disruptions from the peasants- they kept to themselves; or at least, they kept far away from the Lord of the Western lands. It was known that the demon ruler had a distaste for humans, and that was putting it lightly.

Their petty arguments, their putrid stench, their utter lack of loyalty.

He despised them.

He hated that they resided on his land.

But as much of a nuisance as they were, humans proved to be a lucrative enterprise. He allowed them to live on his land, and in exchange they turned over a portion of their profits.

Whatever complaints they had were handled amongst themselves and far from his sharp hearing.

His distaste for humans was so severe, that over the decades the great wood that separated his castle from the village became known as 'The Lord's barrier', eventually shortened to simply 'the barrier'. He had heard the rumors that surrounded it; that if a human ever set foot inside, the demon would eat them, torture them, tear them limb from limb.

Really, the effort and time humans put into making his character unnerving never ceased to amaze him. He hadn't had to deal with a human in… well, longer than he could remember.

The same could be said for demons; no matter what type of beast, the power or strength they possessed, none had dared cross his borders. Yet that was nothing new. He was born into power and prestige. Born to be worshipped by lower society, to be feared by all. And from all of this, he was given an untouchable status.

A status so superior that he would not waste his energy on those beneath him.

A status that provided an endless dullness to his life.

Yes, it had been a day. Just like any other.

He woke with the sun, ate and bathed.

He read, went out into nature. Spoke periodically, but only when necessary.

Perhaps a woman would be brought to him by the fall of dusk; perhaps not. They never did quell his primal urges, never sated his lust or gave him true pleasure. No matter the case, he would be alone before dawn.

And that is how he liked it.

He preferred the solitude. He found that when he had company, they displeased him. They had nothing new to offer, nothing important to say. He longed for their incessant chatter to stop. It was a rare occurrence that he did not dismiss the guest from his presence.

The great demon loss sat back.

He closed his eyes.

He felt the calmness of his territory wash over him.

~.~

Rin felt the cool, damp grass under her feet as she fled; As she made a quick turn she began to lose her footing, and she tried to steady herself from falling. A failure, of course. Instinctively she raised her hands to cover her mouth as she gasped from the pain. She couldn't scream- it would only give away her location. She had bee on the run for hours now, and quickly losing stamina. A broken ankle only made sense. Perhaps freedom was not her fate.

She was out of breath, dirty and exhausted. She was beginning to lose the will power to continue on. In the back of her mind she wondered if she should give up.

Yet as the man approached, close on her heels, she felt a burst of adrenaline take over.

No, she did not want it to end this way.

She wouldn't be such an easy meal for him.

"RIN!" he could hear her name slurring from his lips. It made her feel dirty. "You cant run forever!" The man laughed.

He was right; she had led them straight to the barrier.

The brunette turned her head to weigh her options.

She could flee into the forest; take her chances that the rumors were false, or plead her case to the demon lord.

Or she could turn back.

To him.

Without so much as a second thought she pushed off her feet and entered the darkness, the man behind her frozen in place, the pain seeing through her body.

Darkness laid before her, the land thick with vegetation from lack of human interference. Once she was sure that he had stayed behind, the trees providing adequate cover, only then did she stop.

She leaned back against a tree as she caught her breath, slowly slumping down to the ground. Hot tears burned began to form, streaking down her cheeks. With a shaky hand she touched her ankle, flinching away from the intense pain.

Rin took a ragged breath.

What was she to do now?

~.~

A/N::

Thank you for checking out my new fic! This is my first ever Sesshomaru/Rin story;I've been toying around with this idea for a bit, so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

It had grown dark, and Rin was no closer to finding shelter than when she first entered the wood. She could hear the noises of the inhabitants, could feel the eyes of animals, either looking at her as prey or foe. Worse, the pain that throbbed from her ankle was excruciating; she was beginning to feel nauseous and faint. She had to rest… just for a moment. Rin sank to her knees, panting. She crawled to the base of a tree and leaned back her head, hot tears streaking down her dirty cheeks. She was tired, hungry and filthy; How was going to get out of this? How was she going to survive?

"Ah- It hurts…" She bit her lip as she rubbed her ankle, the pain electrifying. She felt strange talking to herself; She closed her eyes, searching for some sort of answer. The only answer that came was to call out and beg for mercy from the higher powers.

"What- What am I going to do?" She whimpered desperately. Maybe a spirit would hear her pleas- The Gods seemed to have abandoned her. "Help me… Please…"

It wouldn't be God or a spirit to come to her aide; Instead, it was a demon. Swiftly landing in front of her, he instantly scrunched up his noise in disgust.

"How revolting."

~.~

Sesshomaru hadn't intended to save her; After all, she was nothing more than a human- and a filthy one at that. He had been sitting at home, the fires crackle putting him into a trance like state. Nothing was out of order, nothing was out of place. Time continued to pass uneventfully.

And then he felt her; a disturbance in his peace. A feeling he hadn't encountered in decades.

Someone had crossed the border.

He had been surprised to see that the daring soul to enter the forbidden area was none other than a human, and a weak girl at that; He had half hoped it was a demon, looking to challenge him, or even a group of villagers coming to seek him out; None of them worth his time, obviously, but a good fight was what he needed to sate his demon appetite.

Instead, he was given this pathetic creature. He could tell from her scent that her injury and the strain she was putting on it was causing her pain; the fool. Did she not realize that if left untreated the limb would become useless? Already the infection was starting to take root.

Yet he watched as she continued on, suffering all the way. He couldn't help but wonder what was driving her in such a fervent manner.

Regardless, she was not worth fighting off. The forest beasts would get to her if her body did not betray her first. Better to let her stay in the woods, die here. The animals would have a meal, and nature would take its course. Things would continue on, just as they always had.

 _'_ _Unless the girl asks.'_ He thought. It was a whim, a passing idea- nothing else. _'If she calls for me, then I will save her.'_

"Ah- It hurts…"

The dog demon tilted his head to the right, angling to get a better look. She had made her way to a large tree, her fragile body finally getting the best of her.

"Help me…" She half panted, half cried. "Please."

Sesshomaru blinked once. Twice.

That was it; she had called out to him, had she not? He leapt down silently, the girl before him unaware of his presence. Yet he was keenly aware of hers; the stench of her flesh, the dirt and grime. The trace scent of her village… disgusting.

"How revolting." He narrowed his eyes as the startled girl looked up at him.

No, not a girl. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

She was a woman.

~.~

She looked up at him, his silver hair shining like the moonlight. She didn't know which she was more startled by- his demonic features, or the pure beauty of them. The mere sight of him was quite literally breath taking.

Was this the answer? Was he here to save her? She tried to formulate a response, tried to get the words to leave her lips, but nothing was coming. She began to feel as if her head was spinning.

"P-please…" She managed out, just before falling at the demons feet.

~.~

Sesshomaru considered the situation for a moment.

This girl had nothing to do with him; worse, she was a woman. Human men had tried to best him in battle; a foolish attempt, but he understood their motive. Children were loud and irritating. When they were not fussing they were laughing or fighting. Annoying. Yet he hated women the most.

He had seen the way his father, the great dog demon himself had fallen into a human woman trap. They used their bodies, used their limited wits and fragile states to worm their way into mens hearts and lives. Just like she had done.

Seduced his father. Bore him a half breed mutt.

Killed him.

Yes, he hated human women.

He is a great demon; standing and status unmatched; feared by all, respected to almost a god like rank.

So why should he help this pathetic creature lying at his feet?

As he looked at her, the only thing he could think was 'why not?'


End file.
